


It Had to Happen Once

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Jack Harkness Walks into a Bar... [9]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jack, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness and Loki meet in a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had to Happen Once

It started in a bar. Of course it did. Jack was slouching in a booth, sipping a hyper vodka and eyeing the crowd when a voice cut through his thoughts. “Is this seat taken?”

Looking up, he could see the man was tall and pale with sparkling green eyes and black hair. Jack sat up immediately and grinned. “Not at all.” He offered his hand. “Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?”

“Loki,” he said, but quietly as if it were a secret. Jack had heard the name before. 

“Asgardian, eh? Well I won’t go shouting it from the rooftops.” He signaled for another drink and watched the young man in front of him. “Long way from home, aren’t you?”

Loki shrugged and sat. “It’s good to get out and stretch ones legs from time to time.”

Sipping his drink, Jack nodded. “I’ve found that’s very true.”

They made more small talk. Jack started his second hypervodka and it was certainly beginning to go to his head. Loki reached across the table and ran his elegant fingers slowly down the back of Jack’s hand. “You’ve got a ship, I take it, Captain?”

Jack shivered. “Yeah.” He got unsteadily to his feet, dropped some credits on the table and led the way out of the bar. He ‘accidently’ bumped into Loki when they were alone in the corridor, pressing him against the wall. 

Loki grinned down at the slightly shorter human. “You have something in mind?” 

Leaning up, Jack captured his lips. There was something cool about him, but he was clearly experienced with the way he kissed back. Jack caged him in with his arms next to his head and Loki’s hands dropped to his waist. Oh those fingers were skilled, he was certain, slipping his tongue into Loki’s mouth before cupping his head with one hand, pushing him a little harder against the wall.

There was the softest moan from Loki, something that made Jack want to take him right here and now. Instead he pulled back and took his hand. “Come on, not far.”

Punching in the code, Jack led the Asgardian inside. The ship was small, but he didn’t need much. Loki leaned in to steal another kiss as the door closed automatically behind them. For once in his long life Jack had the sudden feeling he might just be out of his league. But then they were shedding each others clothes, tongues battling for dominance as Jack led them to his bunk. He got the upper hand and deposited Loki on his back, grinning at him as he dropped to his knees and licked up his shaft.

Loki’s head went back with a loud moan, now that they were alone. Jack worshiped his cock, taking his time, watching his lover writhe slowly underneath his ministrations. Without stopping what he was doing, Jack grabbed lube from the bedside drawer and coated his fingers. Loki must have sensed what was coming because he spread himself wide for Jack, giving him a heated smile.

“You’re gorgeous,” muttered Jack sincerely, nipping his thigh before pressing in one finger, then a second soon after. He listened to Loki’s small cries as he went back his cock, knowing just how to bring someone to the edge and then back off.

“Not like most humans,” gasped Loki after a few minutes.

Jack chuckled. “You’re more right than you know." He added a third finger and watched his lover’s face. Loki clutched at the sheets, fucking himself on Jack’s fingers. Leaning up, Jack kissed his hip and the started slowly working his way up with lips and tongue.

“Jack,” begged Loki, voice nearly breaking as Jack kissed along his jawline.

Taking another kiss on the lips, Jack pulled out his fingers picked up Loki’s thighs, thrusting in all at once, swallowing the Asgardian’s shout of pleasure. He set a steady pace, but not rough or brutal.

Loki broke the kiss to study his face, clearly surprised by the lack of pain and force. Jack kissed him gently. “I don’t know what partners you’ve had, but you’re worthy of gentleness.”

Smirking, Loki shook his head. “I’m really not.” He grabbed Jack’s waist and with surprising agility flipped them over so he was riding the human’s cock. Jack could only watch as Loki drove himself down hard, over and over. 

Loki apparently knew as much as Jack about driving your partner crazy. In almost no time at all Jack was coming, hard, scrabbling at the sheets. Groaning, Loki bottomed out and stroked himself off, coming in hot streaks across Jack’s chest.

By the time Jack opened his eyes, panting, it was to see Loki dragging his finger through the mess and bringing it to his mouth to slowly suck his fingers clean. Jack flipped them over again, grabbing his arms and kissing Loki hard, thrusting minutely. Loki nearly whimpered underneath him.

Finally Jack pulled out. Loki made to get up, but Jack dragged him back into his arms and held him. “You don’t need to rush out.”

“I will be missed eventually,” said Loki.

“That’s eventually.” Jack kissed his shoulder, eyes closed, drifting off.

He didn’t see Loki looking out the window at the stars, or hear the soft sigh as he carefully extricated himself from Jack’s arms. Turning around, Loki gave him a kiss on the cheek, gathered his clothes and headed out.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
